


University

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Experiences [4]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been at Uni for a month now and ends up going to a party, but who knows what could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	University

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the grammatical errors, but I do hope you enjoy the story!

I look at my computer. I’m lost on what to write. I sigh, and close the computer. I honestly can’t believe I’ve been here for a full month. I miss Clyde, and I haven’t seen him recently. All the thinking about him isn’t helping me complete this paper. 

I sigh and look over to the handsome photo of him in between the one of mum and the one with Rani.

I know we talked yesterday, but still I really should call him...

I hear a knock on the door and jump slightly.

I barely manage to shove K-9 out of view before the door opens.

“What’s up man?” James asks, walking in. I smile at him. He is one of the few friends I have managed to make. 

“Not much. Just studying for the mid-years. How are you doing on them?”

“Not bad.” James shrugs like this big test is no deal, “I’m sure you’ll pass them. You’re like some kind of genius.” 

I’ve only been here a month, but people still seem to have caught on to the fact that I was smarter than most people. I haven’t given any explanations though, I mean what am I going to say? That I am this smart because aliens grew me and gave me the knowledge of 10,000 people? They would never believe me, they would probably put me in the infirmary instead.

“I’m not that smart.” I say modestly.

“Yeah you are.” James leaves it there though. “So, I’m having a party tonight, and I want you to come.”

James offers me to go to a party nearly every Friday. I sigh, trying to think of a reasonable excuse that he hasn’t heard before and will believe. Think!

“I don’t know. I was planning to call my mum…” oh god! He is never going to believe that one!

“Well, you can pop out, call her, then come back.”

“Yeah, still. This genius doesn’t get A’s by slacking off.” a little better. Really sell it. “I don’t want to follow up my lead of going to uni early by going back to high school late.”

“Oh, come on! You and I both know you can take an evening off. I’ll introduce you to people. There are some people who are looking for study buddies.” I let out a little frustrated sigh and roll my eyes, just for effect.

“You’re just trying to tempt me. That’s not going to work anyway. I’ve got plenty of study-buddies.” I cross my arms and smirk at him.

“Fine. How about I tell you there will be beer?”

“Don’t drink.” I’m only 17! He knows this, how does he keep forgetting?

“Fine. Girls… oh, wait, you must be dating that cute girl. What’s her name?” James is pointing to the photo on her desk.

“Rani. She’s just a friend anyway.” I smile as I look at the photo. Rani is smiling that charming smile. It’s probably the fact that she is hugging me that is making him that I am dating her.

“Oh, okay, who’s that?” James picks up the photo of Clyde, who is also hugging me.

“Clyde. He’s my best mate. That was last summer. About 2 weeks before I left.” I smile. We had gone to the beach with Rani and Mum. We all had a great time, laughing and swimming and when we had gotten back and re-dressed, we had taken that photo for me to take to Uni.

“And this must be your Mum. What’s she hugging?”

“Oh, just a metal dog we’ve had forever. We call him K-9. He was a gift from a friend. I know it’s kind of weird, but it’s a nostalgic thing.” Mum and I had agreed that this is what I’m supposed to tell someone if they ever asked about K-9.

“There’s no father in the picture.”

“Nope. He isn’t around a lot. That’s alright though. Never really knew him and my mum takes good care of me. I wouldn’t have asked for it differently.” I tell people this because I know his is an easy explanation and it gets me out of the sympathy.

“I hear you. My dad died when I was really young. My mum says he was a bastard.”

“His parents weren’t married when he was born?”

“No, I know what you’re doing. I’ve known you for 3 months, and I can tell when you are fooling with me, so don’t even try it.”

“Just wanted to try it once on you,” I shrug. “Sorry about your dad though, even if he was a bastard.”

“Thanks, and see you tonight. 7:00 at my dorm.”

“Wait! When did I agree to come?” I never said anything about coming? Did I...

“When you said that you weren’t dating anybody, and I said that there were girls coming.” I start to protest, but James has already left the room.

“Damn it!” I am honestly annoyed. It’s not like I don’t like James. I just doesn’t like parties, but I have to go now. Maybe I will get the flu. No. I’ll go, for a little while...

********

At the same time…

I sit at my desk and sigh. I am definitely going to fail this science test with Luke not around to help me. I look up to the drawing I made of him and I together, and we’re fighting Slitheen of course. I smile, but I miss him and sigh, smile quickly dropping from my face. 

Why did you have to be this smart and go off to Uni a year early? I look down at my lap, hands fidgeting as I am thinking something through. I smile again and go to my laptop to look the schedule up…

********

“I’m as smart as 10,000 humans! How did I get tricked into going to this?” I grumble. I look into the mirror, fidgeting to get the blazer look good over my t-shirt. “This is probably what not the normal attire for a party but…”

“Doesn’t look half bad… Clyde would so make a comment about how I am not cool if he were here now.” I smile thinking about it, but it makes me sad. I think I’ll try calling him before going to the party. Maybe he’ll even make fun of my blazer. How “uncool” it is. 

I go to my desk and open my laptop. I try for Clyde’s computer, but the disconnected sign comes up. 

That’s weird. He usually has his laptop up so we can talk… I hope he’s okay.

Maybe he’s just with Mum and Rani, whom I’m supposed to call next anyway. I call Mr. Smith, then drag K-9 out just so that Mum can see him. I know it must of been hard for her to send both her son and best friend away.

“Hi, Luke. I thought you weren’t going to call until later. Is everything alright?” Mum says while taking off her glasses.

“Yeah, but I’m going to a party so I thought I would call you now.”

“You’re going to a party? That’s rather unusual for you.”

“I know. James somehow…” I pause. I don’t want Mum to know that he was tricked into going to one. “... managed to convince me.”

“Oh. What selling points did he use? Did he say friends are supposed to be there”

“He used a lot of selling points, but not friends. Girls and beer mostly.”

“Girls and beer?” I smile with her.

“Yeah. Don’t forget Mum that they are over the drinking age. I’ve popped into one of their parties before and they always had a few people who were not drinking to be safe.”

“Okay, but girls?”

“I know. I didn’t tell him I was dating, girls or guys. He did think I was dating Rani for a second though. Told him no.”

“Why Rani?”

“There’s a photo of her hugging me and laughing on my desk.”

“Okay. What was the final selling point, if not for the great urge of girls and beer?” 

“He’ll introduce me around. He says there are some people who want study buddies.” I know that she’ll believe that.

“I could have guessed that.”

“I should be off.”

“Okay, have fun. I love you.”

“I highly doubt the fun part, but I love you too, Mum. Before you go can you tell me where Clyde is?”

“Yeah. He’s at home.” I stops smiling. Now I really start to worry.

“Really. I tried to call him.”

“He might have turned off his laptop to work.”

“Yeah, that’s probably it. Thanks Mum.” With a little blip, Mum disappears and I put the computer away.

“Hope he’s okay. I’ll definitely call him tomorrow. You can hold me to that K-9 and if I don’t remind me please.”

“Affirmative.” K-9’s robotic voice answers with his little nod. Lots of things makes me miss home. Even a head nod from K-9 makes me think of the attic, Mr. Smith, Mum, Rani, basically the whole deal, but most of all Clyde. I guess going to the party will be good to help me get my mind off of things. I actually smile as I set out of my dorm, tugging my blazer a little tighter around my shoulders. 

********

“He man. Glad you showed up. Why are you wearing a blazer?” James has to slightly shout over the music, but it’s not overwhelming loud. Good music too. 

“I didn’t know what to wear.” James rolls his eyes, heavily reminding me of Clyde.

“Let me introduce you around.” James stops the music and the some 20 people look up to him.

“Hey guys. This is my friend Luke. He is the guy to go to if you need help on a paper or studying for a test, but he’s also a cool dude.” My face is burning red and I am practically hiding behind James, but the music starts again, and everyone continues dancing, drinking, and mingling. So much for self confidence. 

“Come on, Dude. You can’t hide forever! You see that guy over there?” I slowly nod, seeing the guy in question. “Well, he is the guy to know. Come on, I’ll help you.” As James drags me I ask myself, when did I get so shy? Probably once I left for Uni. I got to fix that. I am going to really talk to this guy and not just hide behind James.

“Hey man. This is Luke, Luke this is Chris.” James says.

“What up?” Chris asks.

“Not much.” Not a bad start...

“You look really young. What grade you in?”

“Freshman, but I started college a year early.”

“Wow, you must be some kind of genius.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say genius…” 

“Ignore him. He’s the modest type. I swear this kid’s got an IQ with 4 digits.” James butts in, embarrassing me even more.

“So what are you majoring in?” I ask, trying to take the focus off of myself.

“Engineering, but, I won’t bore you with it. You just got here. I suggest you go meet people. If you are as smart as James here claims, you’ll be a big hit. Kinda of a nerd party he’s got going on. We have fun though. Just let Chris follow you around for a bit, all right?” Chris smiles kindly.

“Thanks. Good luck with your major, and if you ever need help with the math, ask James where to find me.” I smile before walking away.

“He liked you. That’s good because everyone respects him. I thinks it’s time to meet a girl, and I’ll talk you up, alright?” What is it with him that he takes it as his personal goal to hook me up?

I follow James to a cute, freshman looking girl. James surprised me(and probably the girl as well) by jumping behind the her, covering her eyes, and shouting, “Guess who!”

“James, you jerk!” she nudges him off of her and punches him, causing him to wince. “Why would you do that to me? You know I hate it!” 

“I wanted you to meet someone.” James says, still rubbing the place where she laid one on him. 

“Fine, who. But don’t think this means your off the hook.” She points a finger accusingly at him.

“Of course not. This is Luke. This kids so smart, by the time he leaves this school he will have a wing named after himself.” I can’t stand it anymore and the question just blurts out of me.

“Why do you keep flattering me James?”

“Because I appreciate those who are smart, but don’t go around pointing it out every chance they get. You don’t meet a lot of guys like that. Plus, I know your kind and could use some help around here.”

“Oh, so now I’m the helpless puppy?”

“Not at all. I just help who I can, especially someone who is smart and kind. Don’t take that to mean that I wouldn’t help someone who is rude though.”

“Thanks.” I guess I was right to become friends with this guy. He’s the kind of guy that can give you the wrong impression. He can seem like an ass, but he’s really a sweet guy underneath. Maybe that’s why nobody really hates him for doing stupid things like jumping on them and shouting, “Guess who?”

“That’s what friends do.”

“Well, I can’t help you meet people, but I can help you pass the next test you have.” Chris smiles in appreciation even though he knows I would do it for him anyway.

“Ah, real cute guys. So, Luke, you look young, what grade you in?”

“Freshman year.”

“Me too!” she gasps, “What are you studying?”

“I think I’ll leave you guys to talk.” James says carefully. 

“That’s fine!” She tells him, and she lightly pushes him away, se he walks off to talk to someone else. “So, what are you studying?”

“A few different majors. I won’t bore you with it. How about you? What are you studying?”

“Science. I want to be a teacher.”

“That’s great! I personally love Science! If you want to be a Science teacher you could major in just teaching Science, so why are you actually majoring in it?”

“I like Science, so I just wanted to know more. I am going to minor in teaching.”

“That’s cool. What area interests you the most?”

“Biology. I mean, come on! It’s the study of life!”

“Yeah, that’s one of my favorite topics as well. I’m sorry, but I just realized that James never told me your name.” I smile kindly, hoping she doesn’t take any offense. 

“Oh, really? Well it’s Maria.” My eyes light up.

“I have a friend named Maria. She recently moved to America.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. We still talk.”

********

We’ve been talking for about 20 minutes and I smile as she asks me another question. I am about to reply when I look down into my cup of punch and realize that I feel a little light-headed. 

“Was their alcohol in this?” I ask her, and lift the cup to take a suspecting sniff.

“Yeah. Why?” Mum is so going to be mad at me if she ever found out! I’m am definitely not telling her!

“I don’t drink… I’m only 17.”

“Really? I’m so sorry! I would have told you if I knew that.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t drink a lot of it. Just a bit lightheaded, you know?”

“Yeah. I asked you a question though.”

“What was that?”

“Wow! You really are lightheaded. Not worried about you though. I asked if there was there anyone you loved?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t be so näive! Are you dating anyone?”

“Nobody at school. Don’t worry about it.” I was desperately trying to to talk about this. Not because I don’t love Clyde, I do, I just didn’t like talking about the fact that I am dating or that I am gay with people I had just met(or his friends at college, or really anyone)!

“Okay, I get it.” Oh thank the stars that she got the hint.

“What about you? Any boys in your life, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Yeah. You meet him.”

“Really? I don’t know many people around here.”

“Just tonight silly!” she smacked me lightly. “I saw you two talking.”

“I only talked to James and Chris. Which one are you dating?”

“Chris. He likes you already. I can tell, and I was actually kinda of jealous for a moment.”

“Why would you be jealous?”

“I thought you and him were hitting it off. He’s bisexual so you never know…” she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

“But what makes you think I’m gay or bi?” Am I that obvious? Who else knows?

“Aw, sweetie! I’m just good at telling these things. Plus the boy behind you looking jealous gave it away.”

“Who?” I spin around to come face to face with Clyde. I couldn’t stop the smile that burst out onto my face which made Maria giggle. I quickly look dreadful, but then decide that if she is dating someone who is bi then she is probably okay with someone being gay.

“Okay, fine, you got me. Let me introduce the person I’m dating. Maria, this is Clyde. Clyde, this is Maria.”

“How do you do? Are you a friend of Luke’s?” Clyde asks, sticking out his hand. Maria accepted it and smiled at him.

“Good, and I only just met him. Haven’t seen him at any parties.”

“Well, it is kinda unusual that he is at one. Spent forever looking for him.”

“Clyde? I don’t mean to be rude, but why did you come here?”

“I wanted to see you.” Clyde shrugs his shoulders like the fact that he popped up without announcement is no big deal.

“Well, I’m glad you came. It’s great to see you again! Maria, do you mind if I go? I’ll find you again.”

“Sure. See you sometime soon.” I make sure that she is a little bit away before asking Clyde anything.

“You want to go to my room and talk?”

“Sure. I would love to.” Clyde smiled.

“Let me just tell James where I’m going.”

“Who’s James?” Clyde asks as they walk over to him.

“A friend. He invited me here. He also made fun of my blazer just like I know you would have.”

“Yeah, why are you wearing it? It looks so uncool!” I chuckle, then tap James back.

“What’s up Luke? You looked like you were hitting it off with Maria.” Clyde looks at me, and mouths “hitting it off?”, and then tries to keep in giggles. I stab Clyde to get him to stop it.

“Yeah, she’s great…” I honestly don’t know what to tell him.

“So what went wrong?”

“She’s dating Chris, if you must know.”

“Really?” James strokes his chin at this new information. “I’ll have to have a little talk with him later, because my understanding was that he was dating Steve.”

“Anyway…” I start to say, but he then cuts me off.

“And me.” I sigh.

“Anyway I had a lot of fun man, but Clyde here just showed up out of the blue, so I’m going to take him back down to my room. Thanks for inviting me?”

“You’re ditching all of these girls for you friend?” James says, teasingly.

“Yeah, Luke! You should totally find someone to take out!” Clyde butts in.

“Shut up, Clyde!”

“Anyway, I’m glad I roped you into coming. I think you had fun. I’ll make sure to get you to come again, and rest assured Clyde, I will find him a girl!”

Clyde breaks then and starts laughing. 

“What? What did I say?” James asks, confused.

“Luke, you really never told him?”

“Yes, Clyde. I never did!”

“Never told me what?”

“Do you not want me to tell him?” Clyde asks, actually concerned about what I want. Clyde has a good understanding that making friends is hard and that people finding out that I’m is gay may not help. 

“Tell me what!” James asks.

“No, Clyde. It’s okay. I’ll tell him. It’s about time anyway, and I trust him.”

“Okay, either you tell me or you don’t. I don’t care, but make up your mind quickly.” James says, tapping his foot like he is waiting for the bus.

“Fine, I’ll have Clyde tell you. I honestly don’t think I could say it to you.” I trust him, I mean he is dating a guy after all, but it would still be hard to say.

“You not being able to tell someone something? It must be really big.” I roll my eyes.

“Clyde, please. Will you tell him?”

“Sure. I’m dating him, he’s dating me.” 

James looks shocked, but only for a second though. He smiles at the two of us, and I internally sigh that he was okay with it. 

“Really? Okay then. Have fun talking.” he puts quotation marks around the talking part, annoying the hell out of Clyde and I, but we can finally leave, so I grab Clyde’s hand and take him to my room.

********

I smile looking down at my hand which is connected to Luke’s. He is gently pulling me to his room. I smile when I look at the room number-- 13 (how fitting)-- and fidget as Luke tries to get the door open. He finally manages to get the right key and opens the door. I follow him in, close the door, and then promptly pull him close to me and kiss him.

He gives a surprised gasp, but quickly kisses me back. I groan as he teases me by licking my lips, throwing a little nibbling in as well, but pulls away. “I’m really glad you came. I was worried about you, but you're obviously fine.” He gives me a cocky look and raises his eyebrows at me before dipping back in and kissing me furiously. I don’t want to let him have control though. He can be an astounding tease and I have no patience for that today.

I roll us so that I am pressing him against the wall and I take his hands-- which are currently located on my hips-- and intertwined them with mine then pin them above his head. I pull away and Luke gasps out, “What are you doing?”

“Taking control for once. Tell me though if I do anything you don’t want.” Luke nods at me. He licks his lower lip and I’m quick to catch him in another kiss. He moans as I finally tease his mouth open, head dipping back to give me all the access I want. He taste different than he usually does. Still good, but really different. I pull away and nibble his earlobe, causing him to gasp. My lips tickle against his ear as I ask him, “What did you drink at that party?”

“Punch. Why?”

“You taste different, that’s all.” 

“As much as I appreciate that you can identify that I have drunk something, even after a month, if you are going to take control and do nothing, I will make sure you pay next time. You get me?” I laugh and Luke laughs with me. The sound is music to my ears and he really is a sight for sore eyes, blue eyes looking at me expectantly, the happiness on his face, and the already kiss-swollen red lips smiling at me. He whines at me--bringing me back into reality-- and his hands are getting restless. I take a proper look around the room and decide that the bed is probably a better place for this--whatever this is-- then against the wall, so I realise his hands and quickly drag him to the bed and throw him down onto it.

“Hey!” I smile down at him as he protests. He is so perfect right now I don’t even know how to describe it. I sit down and straddle his lap while catching his lips in a fierce kiss again. 

I stop and look at him, smiling slightly. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Everything we could need is in the top draw of my dresser.” I am caught by surprise at his response. I had meant if he wanted to go for a movie or dinner.

“Are you sure you want to do this now? I am okay with waiting.”

“I really wasn’t ready for a while. I mean come on, I’m only 4 years old!” I wince because this was one of the things I was always trying not to think about--dating a 4 year old--,but he continues on, “But I love you and I really want to. Are you ready?”

“I am. I am glad you have everything we could need. Which draw again?” Luke laughs before he reminds me that it was the top one. I get off of his lap--to my great disappointment-- and slide the old draw open. Inside I find that Luke wasn’t lying when he said everything we could need. Inside are condoms, lube, handcuffs--where did he even learn about bondage sex?--, and phablets. “Luke, what’s with the handcuffs?” picking up the furry things then dropping them back in.

“I don’t know. I was told they could be fun during sex and they weren’t really expensive so I bought them, although I probably would stick with the lube and condoms tonight though.” 

I nod and I grab them and it starts to dawn on me that this is really going to happen. I am excited, but nervous too. I look to Luke and he smiles shyly at me. I climb onto the bed next to him and kiss him gently, setting the condom and lube aside for later.

I start to kiss him a bit more fiercely while lifting his t-shirt to stroke the soft, but strong muscles of his abdomen. He sighs against my lips and he makes to take off the blazer so as to give me more access. I help him and gently toss it to the other side of the room; it makes a soft plopping soft, and the sound is loud in the quiet room. 

He’s t-shirt is still in the way though and I make sure to take it off as quickly as I can. I smile as I look at the half-naked lithe body in front of me, so beautiful and pale. I lean down to kiss every inch in appreciation, but I am still wearing my shirt which causes to get impatient. He pulls me up and kisses me before pulling away and takes my shirt off. 

I am suddenly very self conscious, but Luke smiles and pushes me down onto the bed. He kisses me again and use my hands to explore his body before lightly pinching his nipples. He gasps, back arching slightly, and tries the same trick on me except this time he pinches one while taking the other into his mouth and sucking firmly. I gasp as he nibbles and sucks before moving to the same thing on the other one. He moves back up to meet my eyes and kisses me again, biting my lower lip and sucking my tongue, and I can’t help thrusting my hips against his. 

He groans into my mouth and I --regretfully-- pull away to smirk at him before thrusting again. He groans again, slightly lifting off of me, and I run my hand down his stomach and tug at the waistline of his jeans. I whine as I can’t get them off since he is above me, and consequently making me incapable of such movements. 

“Something wrong?”

“Yeah, I think those jeans you’re wearing are so uncool that they immediately need to be removed.”

“Oh really, because your khakis seem to be an even worse offense!”

“I was trying to look nice!” And of course the one time I try to look nice is the one time he is wearing a t-shirt!

“Whatever. Let's compromise and take both off.” He looks at me wickedly. 

“I still think yours is worse.” I grumble, but I really don’t care. I watch, eyes widening, as he stands up and shimmies out of the restricting jeans. “You really need to get more sun, Luke.” I swear he is head to toe white.

“Really? I think I pull of pale.” Luke strikes a modeling pose. I have to give in then as he starts spin in a slow circle showing me almost every part of his body, and damn does he look good, pale or not.

“You could pull off bright blue, but you look fantastic like this.” 

“I don’t care about me because I can’t see enough of you.” Luke reaches forward and slips my belt out and then slides my pants off. My boxers are doing nothing to hide my arousal, but then again, neither Luke’s boxers don’t either. 

I stand up and kiss Luke briefly before nibbling his earlobe. I am quick to move on though and kiss down his jaw. Luke rolls his head back, moaning slightly--god he sounds beautiful--, and I use his head rolling back to my advantage by kissing his neck and licking his bobbing adam's apple. Once I get to the soft flesh that connects the shoulder to the neck I lightly bite it and Luke sucks in a sharp breath, but then moans, so I know that he is okay. I am soothingly licking the bite mark--I hope it won’t show after he puts a shirt on-- when Luke pulls me away and pushes me down onto the bed. 

I whine at losing control, but Luke makes up for it by licking a long, glistening trail down from my throat to the line of my boxers. He quickly nuzzles his face into the front of my boxers, causing me to gasp, before trailing back up. 

He kisses me deeply. He rubs against, purposely missing my groin, and my whine is cut off by his demanding tongue. I decide to pay him back by rolling us so that I am on top, and then I quickly rub our groins together, but I pull away. He thrusts up, but he only gets air and he breaks the kiss. He pants roughly against my lips before he simply says, “Please?”

I could never deny him no matter how much fun I am having teasing him. I kiss my way down his chest, slow and precise, and when I get to his navel I dip my tongue in causing his breathing to hitch, but I quickly continue on down. Once I get to his underwear I grab the waistline with my teeth and pull them down. 

I use my hands to pull them off the rest of the way and toss them across the room. I take a moment to appreciate Luke before allowing my eyes to examine his cock with is standing at my attention. I don’t think I could ever get used to a naked Luke. I decide it’s only fair that I am naked as well and take off my pants. Luke sits off and hesitantly grabs my cock. 

I groan as he gently squeezes it so gently it’s almost like he is unsure of what I would like. I decide to show him by grabbing his and slowly running my hand up and down, just taking in the weight. Once I’ve gotten used to the feel I start a steady pace and Luke follows. Luke flicks his thumb across the head of my cock before dipping his head down and slowly licking it. 

“Oh god, Luke!” I say, my hands flying into his soft hair.

“That wasn’t good?” 

“No, that was great!” I gasp out. Luke smiles at me and takes my cock into his mouth and slowly starts to bob up and down. The image itself it almost enough to make me come, but Luke is quick to pull away with one last swirl of his tongue that leaves me trying to catch my breath. He kisses me slowly before pulling away and asking something I would never expect from him. Although, to be fair, I don’t expect most of the things he does. I keep seeing him as an innocent boy when he really is not.

“I really want you inside me. Is that okay?” I nod and grab the lube. I put some onto my fingers. He lay him back, but he is a little tense so I take his cock into his mouth, trying to get him to relax some. I swirl my tongue around the head then experiment to see how much I can take in. I then slowly bob my head up and down, encouraged on my Luke’s gasps and moans. 

I trail one of my lubed up fingers down to his entrance and apply light pressure while rubbing. I release Luke’s cock while gently pushing my finger up inside of him. Once I think he has gotten used to the feel I start lightly thrusting to stretch him. Once I think he is ready I remove the finger and re-enter him while adding another.

I continue my gently stretching and scissor him causing him to hiss then moan in pleasure. I continue thrusting into him. Luke is still gasping, but I only stop when I realize that he is trying to tell me something.

“Try finding my prostate.”

“Where’s the prostate?” Luke looks up at me with a puzzled look on his face.

“How did you pass biology? Just look for it and trust me you will know when you found it.”

I nod at him and start to gently slide my fingers around in him. It takes me a while, but eventually my fingers reach a hard nub and Luke gasps, shuddering underneath me.

“So that’s it, huh?” 

“Yeah. I think I’m stretched enough.” I nod and grab the condom and rip it open with my teeth. I slip my fingers out of him to help me roll it on and Luke whines in loss. I look at him and my gaze locks onto those beautiful blue eyes. The pupils are dilated to the point where you can barely see the striking blue that are his eyes. 

Once I am sure that the condom is securely on, I take Luke’s legs and pull them over my shoulders so that his ankles are locked behind my back. I then guide my cock to his entrance and look up one last time for confirmation. He nods at me, eyes glazed with arousal. I slowly slide in allowing him to get accustomed to the feel of it. I pause once I am fully in, leaning in to kiss him, and then slowly start to thrust while trying to find his prostate again.

It takes a few thrusts before Luke gasps and his legs tighten around me. I lock onto that angle and slightly increase the speed of my thrust, but keep them gentle. Luke whimpers over and over again with every stroke over his prostate, and his hands are clutching his blue comforter. 

“Please… faster… harder…” Luke manages to get out between groans. 

I nod and speeding up with harsher thrusts. I’m worried, but Luke catches my gaze, blue eyes alight with pleasure, and gives me a small nod of encouragement. I speed up and almost smile as Luke whimpers. I’m so close, but I don’t want to come first. I can tell Luke is close too, so I lean in close. I pant against his lips before kissing him and snaking a hand around his cock and start thrusting roughly. My tongue blocks his groan, but I quickly pull away, and the sound fills the room. 

The look on his face is perfect. There is a mixture of surprise and pleasure in his eyes and his mouth hangs open. He finally comes, shouting my name and shuddering as wave after wave of shocks go through his body, and come coats my hand as well as his stomach. I’m not far behind, but I continue stroking him until the last of his aftershocks disappear.

I just barely manage not to fall onto him and lie next to him. I grab some tissues and clean us up. I kiss him, and then pull away to look into his blue eyes--which are no longer dilated-- as I tell him the only thing I know to be a truth.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” he says then kisses me softly again. We slip under the covers and fall into a deep, satisfied sleep, uncaring about the fact that I will have to leave him again tomorrow, because all that matters is here and now.


End file.
